Elphaba's Diary
by GreenEponine
Summary: Elphaba keeps at a diary while at Shiz. Unfortunately, a certain blonde roommate accidentally loses it... who will find the green girl's diary? Yeah, I'm bad at summaries, please read anyway. On hiatus until further notice. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. This is my first fanfic, ever. I really enjoy Wicked (who doesn't?) and wanted to write a funny story about something that could have happened at Shiz. This will be mainly musical-based, with the exception of one character (who will appear a bit later, send me a message or review to guess who it will be). **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Wicked. If I did, I would definitely pass out Fiyeros for everyone who wants one.**

**Ok, so that's about it. I hope you enjoy this. Now, onto the story**

Chapter 1: Elphaba Loses Something Very Important

Elphaba Thropp stood in the doorway of her dormitory. She sighed rather loudly before moving turning left and heading up the stairs to her room. She hoped her perky, blonde roommate would be out with shopping with friends or making out with Fiyero or… just out. The search for her lost diary was not something she wanted Galinda alerted to. As a matter of fact, she didn't want Galinda to know she had a diary to begin with.

Elphaba paused at the door to her room, pulling out her key and praying to the Unnamed God Galinda wasn't there. "Galinda?" she called before opening the door, "You there?"

No one answered. Elphaba swung the door open. Yep, the room was absolutely deserted. Another quick glance alerted Elphaba to the piece of ungodly-bright-pink stationary left on her pillow. She rolled her eyes and dropped her books precariously on Galinda's fluffy bed before picking up the note.

_Elphie, _

_Fifi and I are going that new Café. I have this brand new dress that Popsicle sent me. It's carnation pink and has four rows of ruffles on the skirt and it's covered with pink sequins and it's absolutely perfect for a petitesque figure like mine. It's going to be such a thrillifying evening! _

_Oh, and I accidently grabbed one of your books. It was that green one you always write in. Well, I gave it to the library (by accident again, oops, silly me). I'm sure they'll give it back when they find out it's actually yours._

_See you when I get back tonight! _

_Smiles and Rainbows, _Galinda

_P.S. I was thinking I could give you another splenderific makeover tonight!_

"Well I'll be ozdamned," Elphaba muttered. So she hadn't lost her diary, her blonde little chipmunk of a roommate had given it to the library. Elphaba sighed and relaxed. She pulled her books off Galinda's bed and started to spread out to study.

Then it hit. Galinda. had. given. her. DIARY. to. the. Library.

Her diary could be read by absolutely anyone. Anyone!

Elphaba sprung off her bed and out the door of the room without bothering to grab her key or even close the door. As she sprinted to the library she tried to convince herself that the book probably hadn't even been shelved yet, and if it had, it didn't look that interesting. Elphaba reconsidered that someone (a certain Winky Prince) could have read it; she sped up even more as she continued her mad dash to the Library.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read this fic. I'll try to update regularly, but my psychotic rehearsal schedule might get into the way…**

**If you review I will most definitely love you forever.**


	2. Chapter 2:Fiyero Reads a Biography

**Hey everybody! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! **

**Ok, to phoenixbird777, I am currently dramaturge for (and playing an extremely small role in) "Othello". I should probably mention here that I am usually involved in at least one Shakespearean production. It's something I absolutely love doing. **

**And to Beautifully Tragic Girl, I hope you'll find this chapter funny. **

**Oh, I started watching "Human Target" lately. Favorite exchange ever: **

**Guerrero:"That's not good."**

**Pilot of the Plane:"Que?"**

**Guerrero:"No es buenos, dude."**

**Apologies for the DC randomness.**

**Now, onwards towards the citadel…err, I mean Shiz, sorry, "Othello" has taken over my brain yet again. **

**All right, I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a few books , a songbook, and a t-shirt**

**(Author's Note: This happens several hour before Elphaba reads Galinda's letter. Hey, does anyone else find it entertaining that Galinda's name sounds much like Belinda, the talking Hen Dorothy meets in "Ozma of Oz". Ok, sorry for the randomness.)**

Chapter 2: Fiyero, for the First Time in his life, Actually Reads What He Thinks is A History Book

Fiyero Tiggular, the lazy and laid-back Prince of the Vinkus, was walking to the library. He had never realized Shiz had a library until Boq, that Munchkin who lived down the hall, had told him fifteen minutes ago. Boq had also pointed out that Fiyero was failing nearly all of his classes. Fiyero wouldn't usually mind failing out of school –he had done that at least seven times (or was it eight?) before this-but this time, he actually had a girlfriend who he wanted to keep. And seeing as Galinda probably wouldn't take too kindly to a long term relationship, it was time to at least make an effort not to fail his all his classes. (Boq had actually been asked by Galinda to keep Fiyero from completely failing all his classes, but Fiyero didn't need to know that.)

So Fiyero was walking to the library to complete a history essay. Boq had written down instructions for Fiyero-in very clear, small words- to find a biography focusing on an important figure in Munchkinland history. This essay sounded just as boring as the rest of his useless assignments to Fiyero, but Boq had insisted doing this would help him t have at least a chance of passing history for this semester.

Fiyero found himself staring at the door of Library. Ok, time to open the door and go find that book. He stepped in inside the Library. The slam of the heavy door echoed through the silent room. The librarian-a large white Cat- glared over her desk towards the door.

Fiyero gulped. He smiled apologetically at the Cat and started over towards the first row of shelves. Munchkinland… that should be under "M", right? Or wait, hadn't Boq told him that things were located alphabetically by subject? So, it would be under history then? Or that other thing? Biograph-something?

He started to look at the little bronze labels on the end s of the shelves. Life Sciences? No. Culinary? What in Oz was that?

Biography? That had to be it. Fiyero started browsing down the lines of books, looking for something thin and easy-looking.

Several minutes later, Fiyero had only found huge biographies that looked as if they hadn't been opened since the days of Lurline. Then he saw it. A thin, dark green, cloth-bound volume. He pulled it off the shelf. No title on the front cover. Fiyero wasn't sure if this was a god sign or not, but seeing as this was the smallest biography he'd seen thus far, he was pretty much willing to reads it no matter who it was about.

He opened the book. The title page read: "The Journal of the Eldest Daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland, During her Years at University". Fiyero couldn't believe his luck, it was the thinnest biography on shelf and it was about a Munchkinlander. He walked over to the nearest desk and sprawled himself out over the chair.

All right, page one. Fiyero started to read, willing himself to stay awake. After several lines, he had realized the Governor's daughter was called Elphaba. Hey, that must Galinda's roommate, Elphaba, must be named after this girl. The Elphaba in the diary was even green, too. The Elphaba in the journal and the Elphaba he knew were probably related or something. Wasn't the Governorship of Munchkinland passed down through families or something like that?

Fiyero read a few more pages. This girl, Elphaba, liked Shiz. Her favorite class was Life Sciences. She'd made a friend, Galinda Upland, and gone to a dance. She also seemed to have a crush on Galinda's boyfriend, Fiyero, a scandalerific Vinkus Prince.

Fiyero was slightly confused by all this. So he and Galinda must of both had ancestors who they'd been named after. Did that make sense? Fiyero decided that it did, thinking too much about things usually gave him a headache.

Fiyero settled himself a bit more comfortably into the chair and continued reading. At least this journal wasn't about wars or history or anything.

Fiyero flipped through the book to see how left he had to read. He sighed loudly and contemplated the possibility of getting Boq to write his paper for him.

**That's it for now. The next chapter will be pretty short, but I'll start writing longer ones once I get the plot fully set up and all of the characters introduced.**

**Please review. *flashes puppy-dog-eyes* And thank you for reading another chapter of my insanity.**

'**Kay, I'll try to update at the next chance I get. **

**Smiles and Rainbows for now.**


End file.
